


Pink Ben

by animefan419



Category: Ben 10 Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gwen Bashing, Momswap, Ominiverse, half alien Ben, season six
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: What if Gwen had the Omnitrix instead of Ben and what if Ben was half gem? In this part of the Omnitrix, Rook Blonko is in for the surprise of a lifetime when he learn that Ben is a half gem, half human hybrid. Secrets are revealed when some foes Ben never knew he had come to challenge him.





	Pink Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad description. I honestly couldn’t think of a good summary for this but if you readers have an idea for a better summary please let me know.

In a distant part of the galaxy, there was a party going on but said party lasted all night and the party goers were all passed out due to the fact that they all had too much candy, cake and soda. In the middle of the dance floor, there was passed out Ben Tennyson who looked like he just got over a hangover. The one next to him was Amethyst and she looked equally drunk of candy and sweets.

“Dude, that was some party. Wasn’t it?” Amethyst ask her surrogate brother and was still dizzy from said party. She then hiccuped and out of nowhere, ate a piece of candy that was still sticking out of Ben’s hair. Ben was too tired to even care.

“The Diamonds surly know how to throw a party.” Said Ben goggily while trying to forget the pain in his stomach. “I didn’t think that they would know how since Homeworld used to have strict guidelines. Does anyone even remember what happened last night?” Ben asked.

“Nope.” Amethyst quipped while popping the P. Ben then blushed because he burped and Amethyst laughed. Speaking of the diamonds, they were at the party as well only they were checking to see if Ben was okay. Ben then turned to see a bunch of unopened present and that was when the teen remembered that last night was his birthday and the Diamonds as well as the rest of Homeworld insisted that they should celebrate his birthday when they found out.

“I can’t believe that you passed out because you had too much candy and soda last night Pink.” Ben was no back to his senses and saw that the voice belonged to Yellow Diamond. That was when Ben’s plumber’s badge began to ring.

“Are you going to get that?” Amethyst asked only for Ben to realize that he had patrol with his new partner today. Ben then took out his plumber’s badge and somebody began to speak from the machine.

“Ben are you there? We need backup?”

“Sure thing Rook but don’t you and Gwen normally take care of this kind of thing?”

“Yes but sometimes Gwen can be unbearable and I can not focus when it comes to her ego. You of all people should know how that feels.” The speaker now recognized as Rook pointed out. 

“Fine, I will help you.” Without any choice Ben sighed and Ben turned off the communicator that was his plumber’s badge. Ben didn’t look too happy and there was a reason why. “Look guys, I have to go before my folks at home begin to wonder where I am.”

“You mean that Rook fella? He seems like an okay guy and the last time I checked, your “folks” act like you don’t exist and dote on your cousin.” The purple gem paused for a moment once she gained her posture. “Don’t even get me started on her archenemies. Those guys are jerks.” As the conversation went on, the duo completely forgot about the Diamond Authority’s presence.

“Ben, if you are going to go back to Earth be sure to bring Pearl with you.” White Diamond reminded and that was when Ben saw that she was lurking in the shadows.

“Do I really have to?” Ben complained. “She’s cool and all but she’s also kind of creepy. I swear that she watches me whenever I go to sleep.” Ben said whispering the last sentence. On the other hand, Ben knew that he couldn’t win an argument with White Diamond so Ben gave in without a moment of thought. 

Ben then left but not before Amethyst said,“Be sure not to cry in front of the villain next time because I don’t want to say that I told you so.” The next thing that Ben knew, Amethyst passed out. After that, Ben went to his costume made space ship that he used to get to Homeworld and Earth. The spaceship itself look like it came straight out of Star Trek only that said spaceship had the color scheme of Ben’s taste with a hint of pink and when it landed on Earth, the thing transformed into a car. During the entire ride, Ben forgot that Pearl followed him inside because White Diamond told her to.

“You might want to wait inside. Don’t want to risk Rook or any of the plumbers see you.” Said Ben only to look at Pearl who was sitting in the back of the car with a blank stare. Ben then gave her a strange look and felt a shiver go up his spine. Ben then got out of his car/spaceship where he finally met Rook who was having a hard time fighting off Dr. Animo and his mutant frogs. Ben stood there shocked to see his friend about to be eaten by a mutated frog. 

Luckily, Ben was able to rescue the rovanaganer on time thanks to the fact that he had floaty powers. Ben then managed to get Rook out of the way once more when the teen noticed that an unfinished building began to collapse. Unknown to Ben, a giant pink bubble formed around the two and Ben sighed in relief while at the same time was hoping that the incident didn’t blow his secret.

“That is new.” Rook commented. Ben on the other hand, only shrugged his shoulders in response since he had know idea himself. That was when Dr. Animo decided to show himself. 

“Rook Blonko and… the useless one?” Said Animo looking almost confused.

“Hey! I’m not useless!” Ben protested while trying to hold back tears at the same time. “Why don’t you come down from that stupid frog of yours and say that to my fact! Didn’t anyone teach you that you should give your arch nemesis some respect!” The teen shouted at the top of his lungs feeling a bit insulted. Rook then got up only to turn around and find Dr. Animo who was sitting on top of a giant frog laughing like a maniac.

The was when Ben’s powers decided to go out of control. Luckily, Rook never noticed and Ben’s hand only grew large enough to squish the frog leaving a giant mess of frog goo as well as a very confused Dr. Animo.

“That could have gone better.” Said Rook scratching his head wondering what just happened. Ben on the other hand was disgusted over the fact that there was frog goo all over him.

“Eww, I am covered in frog guts.” Ben whined. “When I get home, I am going to need a long shower.” Ben shivered still uncomfortable with the slimy substance that was still all over his body. True to his word Ben indeed took a shower. Rook on the other hand was waiting outside in Ben’s room. Ben was relieved once he was out of the shower and was even wearing a fresh pair of clothes. What he didn’t expect was Rook and Pearl to be together in the same room.

“Rook, what are you doing?” Ben asked while he tried not to panic at the same time.

“Ben that is a Pearl from Homeworld. We must exterminate it because Pearls are loyal to their masters.” Rook explained only to become surprised when Ben tried to stop him. “Why are you trying to stop me? That is Pink Diamond’s Pearl.”

“We don’t know that. What if she came in peace?” Rook sighed when his friend said this and said,“Fine, we will try it your way first and if she tries what you humans call “funny business” than she will be immediatly taken away to a plumber’s holding facility.” The trio went to the kitchen and things suddenly became awkward between the three. Rook then look at Pearl with distrust in his eyes while Pearl only gave the alien a blank stare. Ben was even tapping his fingers on the table while trying to think of something to say.

“So… nice weather we are having today am I right?” Ben memtally slapped himself on the forehead once he remembered that Homeworld didn’t have changes in the weather. This only made this meeting even more awkward that it already was.

“Would you like me to prepare some tea my -” Ben shook his head. “Of course… my… Ben?” Pearl questioned only for Ben to slap himself on the forehead. This was it. The secret was out.

“Actually Rook, I have a confession to make. That Pearl over there belongs to me.” Ben admitted and was now laughing hysterically. The next thing that Ben did was show Rook his gem surprising the alien in the process.

“How is that even possible? I was not aware that you were a gem.”

“Half gem. On my mom’s side. I’m adopted.” Ben corrected. Although the half gem was glad that he didn’t hate him. In fact, he was just confused.

“What? How? When did this happen?” It was all Rook could say at the moment and Ben couldn’t blame the poor guy so it looked like he had to spill the beans.

“Well… I kind of moved out when I was fourteen. A lot of crazy stuff happened for the past two years when I began to live with the Crystal Gems. I even made peace with Homeworld.” Ben admitted. Rook on the other hand, only blinked.

“Now that you mentioned it, I have heard about some guy named Neo Quartz making peace with Homeworld. He is an even bigger celebrity than Gwen and Neo Quartz is you? Why did you not tell anyone?”

“I couldn’t handle the pressure of being famous. I have enough of Gems sugar coating me back on Homeworld. Not to mention, the rabid fans I have over at Beach City.” Said Ben who shivered at the thought of fangirls chasing him whenever he is Neo Quartz. 

“I see your point. By the way, who are the Crystal Gems and where is Beach City?” Rook’s question was answered when Ben brought a couple of bus tickets to Beach City. It looked like an advanced civilization thanks to getting help from Homeworld. There were even Gems and humans walking side by side together as if it were no big deal. This of course surprised Rook once he saw the scene.

A few of the citizens even waved hello and Ben waved back. Rook was shocked with the sudden change in Ben’s personality. The next thing Rook knew, was that they were now at his home where the Crystal Gems recently came back from a mission through via warp pad.

“A Peridot, Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, interesting.” Rook pointed out.

“Hey Ben! Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?” Said Lapis excited to meet someone new. Peridot on the other hand, had a different reaction.

“Ben! Where were you for the last forty eight hours! I was so worried because you didn’t text me every five minutes like you were supposed to! I assumed the worst!” Rook was surprised by the reaction especially when Peridot grabbed both of Ben’s shoulders and even had a crazed look in her eye.

“Settle down Peridot. Ben already told me that he was going to a party.” Said Jasper who was trying to be the rational one of the group and even had to pull Peridot away from Ben who had an unamused expression.

“Yeah and it was with the Diamonds back on Homeworld. Who knows what awful things they could have done to my baby!” Peridot whined while grabbing onto Jasper’s leg.

“Look Peridot, I was unsure about Ben going to Homeworld and a lot of things have changed these past two years. All we can do is adjust to these changes and move on. The worst thing that happened was Ben passing out because he had too much sugar and his blood sugar crashed because of it. I know because the Diamond Authority called me.” Peridot then whimpered finally let go of Jasper’s leg.

“I also got covered in frog guts. That was disgusting just so you know.” Ben said feeling a bit embarrassed. He knew that he was in trouble know because he now had a lot of explaining to do. Well, that’s family for you and the Crystal Gems were apparently his.


End file.
